bad blood
by Ivy3
Summary: It's just the first chapter, the title will be explained later on. It's about a new teacher coming to Hogwarts and her affect on people there. Emphasis on Snape. If you like I'll continue writing, this is my first Fan fic so please R/R!
1. The New Teacher

**__**

Bad Blood

Professor Dumbledore made his final announcement at the start-of-term feast. 

"I would like to introduce you to our new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore said grinning. Severus Snape grunted. He knew the headmaster hired yet another teacher over him. He silently sneered; thinking how all the others turned out. One was the Dark Lord's supporter, another an imbecile poster-boy, a werewolf and let us not forget Mad Eye Moody, who was not really Moody. With any luck this teacher will also suffer from the well-known "jinx" and leave after one school year. Who knows maybe eventually Dumbledore will run out of options and be forced to give the job to Snape. As it was Snape took little to no interest in the new teacher, staying in his Dungeon most of the time and only knew she was female and her last name was Epaulets. 

"Professor Eve Epaulets." The students cheered and Professor Epaulets stood briefly. As the name dawned on him Snape looked across the table at the new teacher. She was tall and thin, in her late twenties-early thirties, had long cascading, silky black hair and deep-blue eyes. She had a nice, gentle face and a warm smile. After all the students headed to their dorms, Snape walked over to the new teacher. She was conversing with Professor McGonagall. 

"Eve?" Snape asked quietly. At the sound of her name the professor turned around and Professor McGonagall excused herself. Snape eyed her intently waiting for her response.

The moment she saw him a light of recognition shone in her eyes. "Sev!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck. Several students stood and stared at the hugging professors, including Harry, Ron and Hermione. Snape eyed them coldly.

"I would suggest that you head to your dorms, before I begin to take off points from your separate houses." He said stonily. Harry, Ron and Hermione hurried to their common room. 

"Wow!" said Ron shocked. "What was THAT about? Did you see the way they were hugging?"

"Don't remind me", Harry muttered. It was hard for him to believe that Snape could care about anyone. Even more so to believe that a young attractive woman would care about him. "I'm still trying to forget I ever saw that!"

"What do you think is happening between the two?" Hermione asked curiously. "I mean, it's obvious they've met before."

"Oh Hermione", Ron berated. "For someone with so much brain, you hardly ever use it!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked him icily, folding her arms.

"They're lovers!" Ron cried, throwing his hands in the air. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Or they're just old friends." She offered. 

"Yeah, I think it's more likely that they're friends than lovers." Harry agreed. "Can you imagine them-"

"No and I prefer to keep it that way." Ron said disgusted. 

"What's it to you anyway?" Hermione asked playfully. "Jealous?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Of who? HER?" All three of them started laughing. A slow smile began to spread across his face. 

"I tell you, that teacher deserves better than Snape." 

"Oh Ron, I've seen the way you looked at her during dinner." Hermione said smiling. "You were practically cleaning the plates with your drool." Harry stifled a laugh as Ron turned red.

"Yeah? Well… At least I didn't fancy a stupid pretty-face like Lockhart!" Now it was Hermione's turn to blush.

"At least HE wasn't seeing the nastiest teacher in the world!" She cried.

"They're not SEEING each other, they're JUST friends!" Ron shouted back.

"You're the one that said they fancied each other in the first place!" Hermione yelled.

"I was wrong! It makes more sense that they're friends and-"

"Will you two stop fighting!" Harry said annoyed. "You're bound to wake up all of Gryffindor!" 

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and without a word headed to their separate hallways. Harry quickly followed Ron. They went to their room and went to sleep. Before falling asleep Harry heard Ron muttering:

"Me? In love with that teacher? Absurd!"

And as sleep began to take over the two Harry thought he heard Ron whisper:

"Though I wouldn't mind if she stayed more than a year…"

OK, that's it for this chapter, what did you think? Please review, it's my first fic and if you don't like I won't write any more and I'll quit while I'm behind and cry in my room. Oh, and what's beta readers? If it's people who read and review before you post it, then I can use someone.

-Ivy-


	2. The Revelation

The next day was their first Defence Against the Dark Arts. 

"Hurry up!" Ron rushed Harry and Hermione, practically jumping in his seat. "We're gonna be late!"

"The lesson isn't for another twenty minutes, Ron!" Hermione said agitated. "Will you quit jumping?"

"I would if I were jumping, which I'm not", Ron said indignantly. 

"Ron, if you were jumping any higher than you are now, they'd have to raise the ceiling", Hermione complained. 

Harry grunted silently and continued eating. 

"I just don't want to miss our first lesson, that's all." Ron finally sat down and played with his untouched food. 

"Because we all know how you love to study", Hermione said sarcastically. Ron glared at her.

"Not again", Harry muttered, putting his glass down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked dangerously. Hermione threw her hands in the air.

"Let's NOT argue right now, shall we", Harry warned them off. "Unlike SOME people, I actually want to eat."

"Well no one's stopping you", Ron muttered. His eyes drifted across to the teacher's table. Professor Epaulets switched places with a teacher and now sat next to Professor Snape. They were talking quietly and Snape's eyes glanced at the different tables, daring anyone to stare at them. She was smiling sweetly and seemed excited, even though Snape's expression hadn't changed one bit. Finally, when it was only ten minutes to the beginning of class, Ron grabbed the two and headed to their class. They arrived early and took their seats. 

"So, you reckon she's any good?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Has to be, otherwise they wouldn't give her the job, now would they?" Ron asked distractedly. 

"You know it wouldn't be the first time they gave the job to a bad teacher", Harry said, before realizing too late that he started up an argument. Both Ron and Hermione turned on him.

"Severus, can I swing by later on? I mean, I really want to chat. It's my first class and I'm so nervous."

They turned to the entrance and saw Professors Epaulets and Snape walking into the classroom. The minute Snape saw them his face contorted. But before he could say anything, Eve intervened. 

"Oh hello! Are you my students?" She was smiling brightly and Ron was grinning stupidly. Harry nodded.

"Oh good! My, aren't we a bit early? That's odd, when I was a student here at Hogwarts I NEVER came early. Late yes, early not. I guess times have changed." Snape excused himself and left the room angrily. He knew that the three saw him the other day hugging Eve. He knew how their retched mind works. They'll soon start a rumor that the two were seeing each other. Snape smirked a bit a bit at the absurdity of it all. If only they knew…

"You went to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, making conversation.

"Why yes. Let's see now, how long has it been? Twelve years." Eve's eyes seemed to haze with sudden reminiscent. 

"You look a lot younger", Ron said earnestly. Hermione snorted. Ron gave her a warning look and she simply sighed.

"So, what house where you in, Professor?" She asked. They had a few minutes to kill.

"Ravenclaw, as a matter of fact", she said, with some pride. "In my last year we won the house cup!"

"Really?" Ron asked fascinated. She nodded. 

"But enough about me! What about you?"

They told her their names and their house. A strange expression passed her face when Harry introduced himself. It was a mixture of awe and…Something he couldn't quite name. Her eyes immediately went for the scar on his forehead and Harry felt his face reddening. Students began to pile into class, as the bell was about to ring. They took their place in the back row (too far back for Ron's taste). Professor Epaulets stood in front of the class and coughed. 

"Alright, I suppose I should introduce myself, shouldn't I? You must excuse me, but it's my first year as a teacher, so I am not that experienced." She paused and there was silent. She had a captivating, gentle voice that demanded to be heard.

"My name is Professor Epaulets, I am your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. It has come to my attention that this subject is…cursed. That no teacher has lasted more than a year." Uncomfortable silence followed.

"Well, let us try and prove them wrong, shall we?" She smiled. Some giggled, others nodded. So far, she seemed to be a nice enough teacher. 

"Right, onwards then. For the first few weeks we will be mostly LEARNING, I fear. I must apologize, but in order to go on to actual experience, we must first learn what we are defending ourselves from. Now, for homework I want a full scroll on each of the following: Werewolves, Dementers, Vampires, the Unforgivable Curses and Death Eaters. Now I know it is much, but the sooner we get down with the boring stuff, the sooner we get to the more practical and dare I say, more entertaining. That's homework. Now tell me what you know about the Dark Arts…"

The bell rang and the class left to go to their next class. Most were unhappy at the amount of work, due next week. It meant time spent in the library. Ron walked over to Epaulets gingerly. He had to ask her a question most teachers would consider rude and intrusive. Yet he had to ask. Harry and Hermione walked up behind him, curious as to what he would say.

"Um… Professor?"

Eve Epaulets looked up from her parchment. A kind smile spread across her face.

"Yes…Ron?" He nodded.

"I have to ask you something and I'd understand if you think it's personal and get mad-"

"What is it?" Curiosity took her as well. She put the parchment down and crossed her arms; her blue eyes fixed on Ron.

"Well, we saw you and Sn-and Professor Snape the other day and we were wondering. I was wondering-I know it's none of my business, but I just thought… Well, that the two of you are…" Ron blushed furiously.

"Are what?" She asked, a sneaky smile playing across her lips. 

"Well, that you two are…" He tried again. Luckily she understood the implication. 

"Oh." She said. "Lovers?"

Ron nodded. For a moment she said nothing and then she burst out laughing. The three looked at each other confused. She was laughing so hard she was crying.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked hurt, hands on his hips. 

"Oh nothing, nothing… No, though I care deeply for Severus, I must admit that thought never crossed my mind." She was smiling broadly, her eyes red from crying. "But now that you mentioned it…He IS handsome isn't he?" Amongst the many words the three could use to describe the professor, "handsome" was never one of them, or any other synonym for that word. 

"No, I never thought of him in that manner", Eve continued. "It would be inappropriate." They looked at her puzzled. 

Her smile broadened even more. "I could never think of him that way, because…" She paused for a moment in suspense. She enjoyed playing with the minds of the students. Who knows? She might have even played along, convincing everyone that they WERE in fact a couple. But she couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

"Because what?" Ron asked, not being able to take the suspense.

"I'm disappointed in the three of you"; she said shaking her head. "I thought you would have figured it out by now. But I guess we never REALLY looked much alike and we WERE in different houses, I remember the shock in the school when the sorting hat put me in Ravenclaw…" Eve smiled amused.

"The reason, my young friends, is that we are brothers."

-End chapter 2. My apologies to you, who thought this was the teacher who would sweep our beloved potions master off his feet. Sorry, but I promise that WILL happen in a different fan fiction of mine. Scout's honor! Please R/R, tell me what you think and if you have suggestions feel free to let me know!

Ivy-


	3. The Haunting Past

Disclaimer: Sorry this is late, but I don't own anything to do with HP. The incredible J.K Rowling does. Now my grammar has been criticized (along with some comments on the story I didn't understand) and it's true. I ask for your understanding, because I am a poor Israeli teenager. I'm not an American or a citizen of an English speaking country so sorry. Now since some of you don't understand I will explain. Uh and don't worry, later on there will be PLENTY of Snape for you to love!

"**_You're what_**?" Ron asked, his eyes widening.

"We're brothers, siblings, same blood." Eve explained amused. "He's my brother and I am his sister and if you don't comprehend THAT, then I'm afraid I can't explain better."

"But, you don't have the last name-" Ron tried.

"I changed it, a bit after I graduated." Eve Epaulets said. "Now all you saw was us hugging and since when is a sister not allowed to hug her brother?" She raised her eyebrow questioningly. "It's not my fault you jumped to the wrong conclusions. Now I believe you have another class so off you go!" The three hurried out of the class and the professor chuckled. 

"I told you not to jump to conclusions", Hermione said triumphantly. 

"Yes, but you thought they were just friends." Ron said indignantly. 

"I doubt anyone would ever guess they're related", Harry said shrugging. "She's…Nice!"

"Yeah", Ron laughed. "I can't believe I thought Professor Epaulets was seeing Snape."

"Oh? And why is that Weasley?"

They turned around and faced Snape. Ron began to blush. 

"If you do not want detention I strongly suggest that you go to your class. NOW!"

The three bolted down the hall and Snape laughed. He headed back to his dungeon. 

Hours later a soft nock was heard on his door. He told her to enter and sat back in his chair. Eve Epaulets walked into the room timidly. 

"I always hated this place", she muttered. "It gave me the creeps." Severus Snape laughed fondly. He got up from his chair and offered her a seat. She sat across from him, her blue eyes 'smiling'.

"It has been along time since I saw you last" she started. Severus merely nodded. His face was as stern as always.

"How long has it been?" She asked lightly, though the subject weighed heavily on her heart.

"Eighteen years" he said without hesitating. She let out a breath. Silence ensued. 

"I tried to find you-" Eve started.

"I didn't want you to find me." He interrupted her harshly.

"Why Sev?" He voice cracked with emotion. "Why did you leave me?"

"It's none of your business"; he spat and got up, causing Eve to sob. Snape sighed and sat down again, cradling her in his arms. One small tear managed to fall down his face. 

"What did I do?" She asked wiping her tears away. 

"You did nothing wrong." He informed her gently.

"Then why did you leave me? You were everything to me Sev and you-you just left…" She trailed off tuning away. 

"You know when was the proudest day of my life?" He asked her in a whisper. She shook her head.

"When the sorting hat put you in Ravenclaw."

She looked at him confused. Snape sighed and stroke her hair.

"I was so proud, because I knew you wouldn't turn out like me. Like our father." He choked on the last sentence. Eve held his hand.

"Don't you EVER compare yourself to him, Sev." She said harshly. "Ever."

"It's true. I tried to fight it, but I guess 'like father like son', that's the muggle saying isn't it?" Now it was Severus' turn to look away in shame. Eve touched his cheek and forced him to look at her.

"You are NOT like him. You saved us from him- you saved me. You promised to always look out for me." She swallowed hard.

"That's why I left, to protect you from me." He said bitterly. Memories began to flood his mind and he had to push them away. She looked at him confused. 

"You're not like him", she stated flatly. "You're caring, compassionate-" Snape snorted. "-And you never laid a hand on anyone." Snape flinched counting the times he killed, starting with when he was eleven.

She saw his reaction. "You know that was an accident", she informed him. He didn't answer.

"You weren't going to kill him, Sev!" She practically yelled. "He killed our mother! He was going to kill me, you had to do something!" Snape gasped as the memories of that evening crept into his mind.

__

"No! PLEASE Garth! I promise I will never do it again!"

"You said so last time and the time before that! You cannot be trusted Saris, don't you understand? I have no choice!"

Severus told his five-year-old sister to stay in her room. He kissed her forehead and crept downstairs. It was not unusual for his parents to fight so vehemently. His mother always showed her love for muggles openly, much to her husband's dismay. He would often result to beating her until she was forgiven. But Severus could tell his father was not merciful this time. He crawled downstairs and saw them arguing in the kitchen. Well, he was yelling and beating her while she was begging for his forgiveness. Severus snorted. He hated his mother for putting up with him, for wanting him to forgive her as though she'd done something wrong. Most of all, he hated HIM. He wished he were dead and would leave them forever. 

Severus was at the entrance to the kitchen now. He watched as his father pulled out his wand. 

"No!" His mother cried out in vain. 

"NO!" Eve cried and ran past her brother to stand in front of her mother. She stood her grounds protecting her mother. 

"Get out of the way you stupid child!" He cried and threw her across the room. Severus ran to his sister's side. 

He stared in shock as his father mouthed the terrible curse:

"Avada Kedavra!"

In a moment their mother was dead and their father turned on them. Severus saw a murderous spark in his eyes and he pushed his sister away. Before his father could raise his wand he rolled out of the way. But he was not the target. 

"You stupid girl", their father spat. "Just like your mother. You muggle-loving-devils! All women are treacherous! You'd better learn it now, boy!" He raised his wand, but Severus was ahead of him. He picked up a kitchen knife and threw it at him. He used that as a distraction, before taking his sister's hand and running. When they reached the front door he heard a loud 'THUD'. They looked at each other and carefully peered into the kitchen. Their father was lying on the floor with blood oozing out of him. 

"It was an accident", Eve assured him trembling. "He was going to kill us." Severus felt a numbness take control of his body. Eve walked him out by the hand and they ran to their next-door neighbor. The very next day he got his letter from Hogwarts. 

"Sev?" Eve asked him worried. He woke from his reverie and glanced at her. From that day they made a pact never to separate again. While he was in his first six years in Hogwarts Eve was at they're relatives. Every vacation he would visit her, wishing he were more a part of her life. When he graduated from Hogwarts he was already deep into the Dark Arts and so he broke contact with his sister, hoping she would turn out better without him. 

"How was your day?" He asked changing the subject.

"Great." She said smiling. "You wouldn't believe what three of my students thought…"

-End chapter 3. Ok, I know I suck at writing! You don't have to tell me! What do you think? I'm going to spend some time with my other series that got poor reviews and see if I can improve it. Please R/R! If you don't I can't improve now can I? And compliments help boost my self-confidence!

Ivy-

__


	4. The Return

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. Yeah right, we both know that JK Rowling does, so why do I have to keep on saying it?

For the next few months Eve and Severus spent their evenings together. They would mostly talk- about teaching, the students and other things. They talked about everything. Almost everything. Whenever the conversation would drift towards those years between his graduation and the Dark Lord's fall he would change the subject. He was not ready to admit to his sister that he was a Death Eater. He could imagine her eyes when she would hear it. They would look ashamed, disgusted and full of pity. He couldn't stand to be around her if she knew. He had so much guilt to deal with…His conversation with Eve opened up an old wound that has been haunting him since he was eleven: _Why didn't he save his mother? Why did he freeze? Was it because he WANTED her to die? He saved his sister, why not his mother? Why did he throw the knife? Was he trying to kill him? He knew that he hated the man and wished for his death everyday, but was he a murderer? _Snapesmiled bitterly. He was now. How many people did he kill as a Death Eater? No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make their faces go away. Every night they would cry in terror, beg for mercy or simply die. He remembered every one of their face, the hallow eyes, staring blankly up at him, condemning him… Snape shook his head. He could never make amends for what he has done and he can never forgive himself. How will talking about it help? But it helped when he had that talk with Eve. Not much, but enough to make a difference. Snape felt like he was not worthy of her love and he loathed himself deeply for receiving it. He decided that he would tell her when the time was right.

Professor Epaulets hurried to her next class. She went last night to Severus' room and they talked almost until dawn. She slept maybe four hours and she was going to be late. She smiled to herself, thinking about her and her brother. It's been eighteen years since they saw each other. But they were catching up. She adored her older brother. It was not easy taking care of her, but he did. He sent her a letter from Hogwarts almost every day and they would spend every vacation to its fullest. When she started learning in Hogwarts she was so scared. She thought it would be hell and that people would make fun of her because of her family. But they didn't. No one said a word about her father's death or her mother's murder. Only years later did she realize why. Severus threatened the other students and made sure they wouldn't pick on her. He took care of her for so long… And now it was her turn to take care of him. She finally found him and she won't let anyone separate them.

"Professor!"

Eve turned and smiled kindly at Hermione.

"Yes?"

Hermione looked a bit embarrassed. She handed her a parchment and headed into class. The rest of her students began to pile in as well.

She opened it and saw it was her essay. Eve frowned. The paper was not due till Friday. She glanced at Hermione before placing it in her bag and starting her class.

"Ron, might I have a word with you?" Eve asked kindly. Ron looked shocked and he flushed as he went over to her desk. The rest of the students went to their next class.

"Y-yes Professor?" Ron stammered.

Eve smiled kindly. "Is everything alright?"

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I mean, you seem to be a bit… Preoccupied in my class. Are you feeling well?"

"Yes I'm fine I'm sorry", he said quickly and turned to leave.

"Just pay more attention in class", she warned half seriously as he left. She laughed silently and picked up her things. It was obvious that young Mr. Weasley had a crush on her. Secretly she was rather flattered and she berated herself for feeling that way. She left the classroom smiling brightly.

That evening Severus headed towards his sister's room. He planned on telling her everything. She's been here 5 months and he couldn't stand lying to her. He never could, she always brought the truth out of him. He passed by the Headmaster's office and stopped when he heard talking.

"You trust too easily Albus. It is your greatest flaw." Snape froze at the sound of the familiar voice. Moody…

"I feel people deserve a second chance." Dumbledore said.

"Death Eaters don't." Moody spat. Snape nodded. So, Moody was here, but why…

"I want to keep an eye on the Death Eater." He stated. Snape's eyes widened. Moody was here because of HIM? Something must have happened to cause Moody to come here and spy on him.

"Your teaching class is available if you wish. I spoke with Miss Epaulets and she agreed to assist you."

Snape heard a distinct snort.

"Death Eaters don't change. They're filth and will always stay that way. They'd stab you in the back the first chance they'll get." Moody ranted. Getting closer to the entrance. Snape took a step back and walked back to his room. He hoped Moody's magical eye didn't notice him. He forgot why he headed in that direction in the first place and went to his room. Something was terribly wrong, he could feel it in his bones. He felt his throat tightening. Only something big would bring Moody back here and for whatever reason it is, he thinks Snape is involved.

He only hoped it was Moody's paranoia and not a real threat.

-End Part 4-

In about 2-3 chapters I'm gonna finish the series. It's not that I don't want to write more, it's just that I planned it this way from the beginning.

Warning: It's about to get very angsty- so you're warned. You might not like where I'm taking this, so don't read it if you have something against violence and tortured Snape. 

PLEASE Review!

-Ivy-


	5. Hiding Secrets

Author's note:

Sorry it took me so long to post this! It's just that no one reviewed it and I had lots of tests and stuff. Here's the fifth chapter, I hoe you enjoy it! The next chapters will be the last ones and some of you might not like them that much….

"Honestly I don't know why Dumbledore allowed him to return", Professor Eve Epaulets muttered in her brother's ear at breakfast the next day. "He is a mad old man! He sees enemies in every corner!"

As if on cue, Moody's magical eye swept over in their direction.

"I mean what is he doing here?" She continued nervously. "He comes in just like that, takes over my class…I guess Dumbledore doesn't trust my teaching skills."

Professor Severus Snape was tempted to comfort his sister, by telling her that Moody was here because of him, but he couldn't. Snape simply could not bring himself to tell her of his past.

'Soon', he thought to himself. 'I will have to tell her soon.'

He planned to tell her tonight, when she would come to his room for their nightly talks. He has been pushing it off until 'the right time', but he could not push it off further. Something about Eve always compelled the truth, to justify her trust and he found it impossible to lie to her. 

"I don't know Eve" Snape finally said shrugging. "Perhaps he feels you can learn something from an Auror."

Eve snorted derisively and replied coldly. "The only thing I could learn from that old man is what's the best way to go insane."

"Dumbledore respects him", Snape said, not paying much attention to her. He occasionally glanced in Moody's direction, checking if he was looking at him. 

"I hate to break it to you, but the Headmaster's strange", she whispered. 

"Dumbledore is a great man," Snape defended him. 

"If you say so", Eve ended it shrugging. "Just saying he might have gone a bit mad himself…" She got up and strode to class, following Moody a bit behind. It was obvious to Snape that Eve was afraid of him, as were most people. The story of him turning a student into a ferret, though it wasn't him, must have reached her ears. Snape got up from his table and went to his own class. He seemed grimmer than ever when he realized his class was Slytherins and Gryffindors. The class went surprisingly well, only ten points taken from Gryffindor and he headed back to his Dungeon. 

"It's not fair!" Hermione objected, as they headed to Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

"How can you take off points for knowing TOO much?"

"Apparently you can", Harry muttered as they entered their next class. 

They were surprised to see Mad Eye Moody waiting for them and Professor Epaulets sitting at the side. Ron was the only one who seemed disappointed. 

After class the three headed off to lunch in the great hall. Halfway there, Professor Epaulets stopped them in the hall.

"Excuse me", she said amiably. "But may I speak with Harry for a moment?" The other two shrugged and went to eat, arguing about whether you could know TOO much. 

Eve took Harry by the arm to one of the empty classrooms and closed the door.

"What is it professor?" Harry asked her baffled. She smiled at him warmly and asked him to sit down.

"I heard about your tales here at Hogwarts", she said with a glitter in her eye. "I must say I am impressed."

Harry felt his face reddening, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

"I mean can you imagine a boy- a man even- that could stand up to you-know-who and survive? Not once, but four times?" She said excited. "You have succeeded where better wizards and witches have failed miserably! I had to ask you how did you manage to do so."

"Luck, I guess" he muttered uncomfortably. "Professor, why did you want to talk to me?"

"Oh, right. As I was saying, I noticed your record and seeing how you relate your victory to 'luck' I must tell you sooner or later your luck will run out." Eve said seriously.

Harry's face fell and he nodded. "Thank you for telling me", he said and turned to leave.

"Which is why I want to teach you a few tricks that might help you survive", Eve said, stopping him in his place. "So that when your luck does run out, you will be prepared. We can't have 'the boy who lived' to die now, can we?" She asked smiling.

"You're willing to help me?" Harry asked.

"Yes", Eve said. "I'd love to help you. Meet me in my office at ten tonight, will you?" Harry nodded and they went their separate ways. 

Out side in the hallway Harry ran into Moody.

"Watch where you're going Potter", Moody said coldly.

"I will, I'm sorry!" Harry said, trying to run off.

"Wait! What were you doing in the classroom? The lesson ended ten minutes ago." Moody inquired.

"I was talking to Professor Epaulets", Harry said nervously.

"What did she want?" Moody asked, his Magical Eye scanning the hall.

"She-she offered to help me, t-t-to teach me some stuff", Harry stuttered, as Moody's magical eye was set on him as well.

"When will the lesson be taught? I might want to help" Moody muttered darkly. 

"Tonight at ten in her office", Harry said, trying to walk to the great hall.

"I will meet you there. Please do not tell the professor I will be coming…I want to examine her teaching skills" he said and walked away. Harry gladly took off to grab a bite to eat before his next class.

Snape sat in his room confused. Mad Eye Moody, as far as he was aware of, did not follow him today. Sure they both had classes to attend to, but it did not SEEM like he was spying on him. Perhaps Moody was that good that he didn't notice?

His train of thought was severed, however, when he heard a knock on his door. 

END PART 5

All right people! I have like two chapters to go! Reviews are welcome, as usual!

-Ivy-


	6. Missing Years

Disclaimer: Sorry this took so long to write! Some of you may not like where this will lead to, but I'm going to finish it as I planned and so if you feel you do not want to, I won't take offence. 

Snape told the person to enter knowing it was Eve.

"You seem troubled", she observed as she walked in. She leaned over his chair and looked him in the eye. "What is it? You know you could always tell me everything."

Severus searched her eyes, looking for something…

"Yes, you're right. It's about time I told you."

Eve nodded and sat in front of him, knowing what it was he would tell her. He was going to talk about those missing years.

"Would you like something to drink?" She offered abruptly, getting up. She strode to his cabinets.

"Yes please", Severus said, rubbing his temples. A drink would help make it easier. But could he handle the pain in her eyes once he told her what her big brother did? That he was once a Death Eater?

She returned with some drink and handed it to him, then sat down apposite him nervously, expectantly. 

Snape took a long sip of his drink and placed it next to him. "There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just get it right out." Eve nodded and Snape took a deep breath.

***

Harry looked at his watch and noted the time. It was five to ten. He hurried out of his dorm and headed to Professor Epaulets' office. There was a certain jump to his stride, as he thought of the friendly Professor helping him out. He knew the war with Lord Voldemort was only beginning and now that he was at full power Harry couldn't help but feel afraid. Perhaps with some extra lesson he will be more prepared….

He rounded the corner and knocked on her office door. The door opened a crack, apparently unlocked.

"Hello?" Harry asked, entering the office timidly. "Professor? Are you here?"

The door behind him shut closed.

*********

"I suppose it happened right after graduation", Snape was saying. Once he finished his drink, the words seem to just spill out of him. "I met an old friend." Snape sneered at the memory. "I was always tempted by the Dark Arts at school, they fascinated me, but nothing beyond that. Fascination. I was hurting over the stunt that Black pulled on me back at school, not willing to trust anyone. It mad me feel vulnerable and so I was enraged." Snape swallowed and Eve kept watching him, not saying a word.

"He…This friend offered me the one thing I wanted more than anything. Power. Power to show those fools like Black that I shouldn't be messed with. It was simple at first: Join this group, be amongst people who respect you, make a potion here a potion there…. We were a street gang and I liked it. We didn't do anything big, just rubbed a store here and there, but He found out." Snape's eyes darkened. "He offered us all power like we could never dream of and I- I wanted it." Snape said embarrassed, looking away. "More than anything in the world… So we agreed to join this His group. We were so many people- it was incredible! So many people knew who I was! And not 'the boy who murdered his father' but now I was 'the potion whiz'. I liked it! And all I had to do was bear The Mark and do what I do best: Brew potions. But after a while things got out of hand, I became more…Involved. I started doing what the others were doing, I started-" he gulped. "Hurting innocent people. It was as if I was under a spell, but I know that is not true. I committed those offences-ME" he hit his chest with his fist for emphasis. "And I enjoyed it." His lip curled back in disgust, remembering it all. "I liked having the power over people's lives, for them to beg for mercy. I kept saying that if I didn't get any, neither should them. I knew I was deep into it and there was no return. But I didn't care! The thrill! The adrenaline! I was young and foolish. But it all changed", Snape said, tears threatened to escape, but he pushed them back. "It all changed when I killed a boy, no older than eleven. He didn't deserve to die and I was being eaten from the inside. I no longer wanted to be a Death Eater, no longer wanted to be around Malfoy and the rest of the lot. I no longer wanted to serve the Dark Lord. But I knew I had no choice. If I left He would kill me, as I've seen him do others. So the killings continued and I sank deeper and deeper in to the abyss… Then one day He gave me a new target. Dumbledore. I went to him with the intention of killing him, I entered his office and I stood there, facing him…And he asked me to sit down" Snape laughed. "He knew I wanted to kill him and he offered me a drink! Of course it had a Truth Potion in it, but the gesture simply broke me." Snape sighed. "I came there to kill him and I ended up telling him everything. He listened gravely and offered me a deal. Either he turns me in to the Aurors, who would probably send me Dementors bearing the Death Kiss, or I play spy for him." Snape laughed without mirth. "I thought I was dead for sure! I mean, spying against the Dark Lord? He'd figure it out and kill me in the most terrible way he can think of. But then again, I think I wanted to die. To suffer, like my victims have…" Snape's voice trailed off, but he regained his train of thought. "I spent a few of my most awful years as a spy. I still had to kill, or else my cover would be ruined, but I narrowed it down, tried to focus on potions instead. Then one day the Dark Lord decides the Potters are a threat, he kills them, tries to kill the baby as well and suddenly he's vanished! An infant defeated the Dark Lord!" He laughed at the absurdity. "And I was free. But people still stayed clear from me, not willing to hire me, though Dumbledore cleared my name. That's how I ended up here", he waved at his room. "A teacher."

There was a long pause between the two. There was a sad look in Eve's eyes, filled with pity, as Snape expected. But for some reason the look was unnerving.

"Oh Sev", Eve said sadly. "I'm afraid you're see it all wrong."

"What?" He asked. Not understanding what she was saying. His mind seemed to be blurry and it was hard to form the question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you should have remained loyal to the Dark Lord, I mean", there was a strange glint in her eyes. "I'm going to help you out. Repay you for looking out for me. This time, I'LL be looking out for YOU."

Severus was about to say something, to try and understand what she could possibly mean, but his head throbbed and he collapsed on the floor. 

"I'm going to take good care of you, little brother." Eve whispered in his ear. "But first I need to take care of something." She left his room and headed towards her office.

-END PART 6-  
if your mouths are opened right now, I'm sorry. I know this is unexpected, but I planned it this way from the get-go. So now there's one more chapter left for the conclusion…

Any comments should be written in the review box below. You hate it, love it, can't believe it, anything!

-Ivy-


	7. Bad Blood

Moody stood in the shadows at the end of the hall and watched Potter enter the office. As expected the door locked after him. He waited several minutes, but when Eve did not come he walked down the staircase to her brother's room, where she normally spent her time. Moody sneered as Eve popped into his mind.

Even if the Headmaster could vouch for Snape, he could not do so for his sister and in this case his judgement was wrong. He kept telling his friend that he trust too easily and can be fooled with the same ease, but Albus didn't listen. And so now he had an operational Death Eater on his hands. He didn't tell his suspicions to Albus, nor did he intend to. He had it with the Snape family and one member of that particular family tree will meet her end tonight.

**

Eve walked up an opposite staircase to her office a malevolent smile spreading across her face.

"Oh Potter, this is all your fault. I will enjoy watching you die." She opened her office door to a startled Harry and quickly said the magical words that tied him up. She laughed ruthlessly at his shocked face and shut the door behind. 

****

Severus Snape was just recovering from the potion when his door swung open and Moody entered.

"Don't knock next time, just blow the door away", Snape grunted, getting to his feet.

"Where is she?" Moody asked snarling.

"Who?" Snape asked, grabbing his wand.

"You know damned well who!" Moody yelled at him. "Where is that bloodied Death Eater?!"

"She left in such a hurry she forgot to tell me" Snape said sarcastically.

Moody paused and let out a snarl. "Potter!"

He ran out of the room, with Snape on his heels.

"Where is Potter?" Snape asked him, keeping up with his fast pace.

"She called him to her office", Moody simply said. "Go fetch the Headmaster, I'll handle this."

"Like hell you will!" Snape said indignantly. "She's my sister!"

"She's a Death Eater!" Moody howled. "And right now I don't trust you either. For all I know this is your big chance to get back to them by killing Potter."

"As much as I'd love to have that brat get what's coming to him", Snape sneered, slightly out of breath. "And that's being expelled", he added hastily. "I have no intentions of killing him. Not with so much at stake."

Moody eyed him strangely with his magical eye, sending chills down Snape's spine. "You're serious, aren't you?"

Snape merely nodded and sped up, leaving Moody behind. He wasn't about to let him get his hands on Eve, no matter what.

He reached her office door and found it, not surprisingly, locked. He took out his wand and tried to reverse the spell. No luck.

He silently cursed and tried to think about how he can unlock the door, when it swooshed open. He gingerly entered the room, his wand held tightly in his hand.

The moment Snape entered the door slammed closed, leaving a breathless Moody to kick the door outside.

*****

Snape entered the dark room slowly. It was a large office with many obstacles; the last thing he wanted was to alert her of his position. Then again, he had a strange feeling she already knew.

"I've been waiting for you."

Snape turned abruptly. The voice coming at him from behind.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Snape's wan flew out of his hand to his assailant. He looked coldly at his sister.

"Well now I'm here."

There was a moment of silence, only interrupted by shallow and haggard breathing. Snape glanced at the direction and saw Harry crouched on the floor, gagged and bagged. 

"I can't let you kill him", Snape whispered, a touch of menace in his voice.

"You don't have a choice dear brother", Eve sneered, her pretty face now vile with evil. "You can either watch or kill me."

"Don't make me do that", Snape shook his head. "But if you leave me no choice…"

Eve stared at him squarely. "What happened to you?"

"What happened to you?"

Eve laughed bitterly. "Since the moment you left I've been trying to find you. When I was in my Fifth year I found out from your old pal Malfoy that you joined the Death Eaters. At first I was shocked: How could my dearest brother join THEM? Join HIM? How could he go around and kill people? Like our father-" Snape winced. "How could you do that? But then I realized the logic. You were right."

"No, I wasn't-"

"Yes you were!" She raised her voice enough to make Harry jump. "It's their fault! The mud bloods! If it weren't for them, mom would never pity them and dad would never have had to kill her. It's their fault mom strayed. Father was right, they are dangerous."

"Is that why you joined? Because I joined?" The horror of it hitting him in his face. "This is all my fault."

"No. At first I joined because of you, but after a while I realized this is where I belong! I was about to find you and tell you the good news when that retched Potter-" She glared menacingly at Harry. "Killed our dark lord."

Snape shook his head. "It was all wrong, Eve. The death…the innocents! I didn't enter out of a false idealism! I joined because I wanted power."

Eve shook her head. "It doesn't matter! Don't you see? The moment Potter dies, you can go back! We can finally be together! The dark lord will happily take back the man who killed his greatest enemy!"

"Why did you come here?" Snape changed the subject, trying to stall time. He needed to find a way to knock her out; otherwise he would be forced to kill her.

"Well", Eve seemed to contemplate on the question. "Besides from killing Potter, the Dark Lord wanted to know where you stood. Where your loyalties lie. What better way to find out than send his sister? The one he could never lie to?" She laughed viciously. 

"But you disappointed me", Eve sobered. "I expected you to be helping me kill Potter, not trying to save him."

"I'm trying to save you as well"; he said gently, eyes steady on a blunt object on the table. 

"I'm beyond redemption!" Eve said madly. "And so is he." She picked up her wand and steadily pointed it at Harry. Snape quickly ran to the table and picked up the object, slamming it into her head. She fell to the floor in a heap and he glanced at broken pieces. It was a vase he bought Eve for her Eleventh birthday- for when she went to Hogwarts. He picked up his wand and quickly looked away, running to Harry, wordlessly starting to untie him. Harry's mouth was still gagged, but his eyes opened wide, causing Snape to turn around. She ran into him, slamming him into a wall. His head started to throb and he began to see white spots, but he cleared his mind and shoved her forcefully off. Unfortunately, by this time, she already had her wand held tight and his was not in hand. 

"Stay back", she ordered him, walking backwards, to stand in front of Harry. 

But Snape didn't listen; instead he walked over to Harry and finished untying him. "You'll have to get through me first."

He stood and faced her determinedly, hiding Harry behind his back.

Eve seemed to sigh a long heart-felt-sigh before saying: "So be it."

Snape didn't know what made him move, if it was reflex or instinct, but whatever it was it saved his life. As she muttered: Avda Kedavra, he ducked, flattening himself on the floor. He looked up through discarded hair and looked with shock as the red bolt from her wand bounced on the wall and back at her.

"No!" He yelled, but it was too late. She was dead before she hit the floor. Snape ran to her and cradled her lifeless body in his arms, not speaking or even sobbing. He didn't have any tears left to cry for his sister's soul. Harry watch awkwardly, averting his eyes. As much as he hated Snape-which he still did- he knew he shouldn't watch this or gloat. And there was a certain appreciation for the man in Harry's heart-though he would never admit that to anyone. 

The door flew into the room and Snape looked up to see the Headmaster and Moody rushing in. 

"How…?" Snape croaked.

"The key was your blood", Dumbledore said, taking in the whole scene with a glance. "She triggered the door to open to your blood-the both of you. I happened to have a specimen by chance."

Snape merely nodded and picked up Eve's lifeless body.

Moody looked at Eve with disgust and at Snape in a queer way. "Did you-?"

Snape shook his head and turned to look at the wall. He gasped as he saw himself. He quickly chimself, realizing the bolt hit the mirror and returned. Pure luck, in a way. And in a way a terrible cosmic joke.

Snape noted a reassuring hand clasped on his shoulder. He looked up and faced the sympathetic face of Dumbledore.

"You knew she was-?"

"Yes" Dumbledore nodded sadly.

"And you still let her teach here?" Snape was shocked.

"I let you teach" Dumbledore said gently. "I'm a man who believes in second chances."

"But you were wrong about her", Snape muttered, barely noticing that Moody and the boy were not in the room anymore. "And about Quirrel and the other Moody and Lockhart."

"But I wasn't wrong about you, was I?" He smiled at him. "I should hope that for every four that I'm wrong in trusting, there is at least one that I was right about."

Snape couldn't think of anything to say, so he simply allowed the Headmaster to lead him out of the room, Eve still in his arms.

****

Snape stood in front of the lake in the school grounds. Eve was long gone, but he asked that her remains be scattered along the lake. Ever since she got to Hogwarts the lake was all she could ever talk about.

"_It's so peaceful here!" Eve said brightly, skipping a stone._

"If there is such a place like heaven, I bet it looks like this." She was positive.

"Then I suppose it's not much of a heaven," her brother said darkly.

Eve ignored him and lay back, basking in the sun. "You are so negative some times!" She laughed. "I sometimes wonder if heaven for you is just a black bottomless pit!"

Severus grunted as he sat by his sister. "It would sure be quieter than hearing you babbling."

Eve hit him playfully and closed her eyes, listening to the wind and placid lake.

"If I should die tomorrow I wish I'd be buried here" she said certainly.

"I wish you wouldn't talk like that", Severus said seriously all of a sudden, appalled by the very thought.

"I though it would be quieter without me!" Eve said victoriously, her eyes as clear as the lake.

"But I'd be dreadfully lonely." He whispered back, kissing her on her forehead. "So utterly alone."

Snape woke out of his reverie to see that the Headmaster and Moody were here as well. One glance at Moody told Snape he was not here voluntarily. Snape smiled inwardly, knowing the Headmaster coerced him to come, out of respect for Snape. He felt somewhat warmer knowing the Headmaster cared. The only person in the world who cared about him now.

He heard their retreating footsteps and knew they decided to leave him be. He dully noted it consciously and his eyes never left the surface of the lake. 'Dreadfully lonely' he muttered in his mind. 'So utterly alone.'

He sat by the lake, trying to close his mind to everything but the wind and the lake and birds, but a fragment of conversation traveled to his ears.

"Don't speak that way, it isn't very polite to say something like that about a fellow teacher" He faintly heard the Headmaster scuff. 

He couldn't hear Mad-Eye's response, only a phrase traveled the long distance and decided to reach his ears.

**__**

"Bad blood."

-THE END-

Well? What do you think?

Ivy


End file.
